


In Love With My Lust

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Delain (Band), Nightwish, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Teacher/Student, it's just Very Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit
Summary: ‘Welcome… Charlotte.’The girl’s name tasted like heaven on her lips and she kept staring at her while realization struck her. Now she was the one with a crush on her student.
Relationships: Floor Jansen/Charlotte Wessels, Floor Jansen/Sharon den Adel, Sharon den Adel/Tarja Turunen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The bedroom seemed as normal as it could be. The closed curtains didn’t succeed in keeping the early sunrays out, clothes were neatly folded over a chair, and a lost sock lay next to the laundry basket. In the middle of all those normal things was the only abnormality present in the entire house. Blue eyes stared at the green digital numbers, waiting for 6:59 to change into 7:00. It was stupid, Floor was very aware of it, but she just couldn’t wait to start her day. She knew she probably was the only one that looked forward to the new school year but she was just so excited to meet her new students. In the beginning of the year they were still hopeful and excited to start their college career. They were still happy people and Floor always tried to keep them optimistic while a lot of her colleagues broke them down piece by piece.

Floor’s hand landed on her alarm before Bon Jovi even had the chance to take a breath and sing the chorus of Have A Nice Day. She loved the song, but today she didn’t need it to wake her up. With a smile she swung her legs out of bed and danced her way to the kitchen. Obi stared at her with one eye from her dog bed and closed it again as she realized it was one of _those_ days again. Floor loved her job, but the first days after a break would always be her favorite.

The coffee almost burned her throat as she waited for her toast to be ready and she smiled as she put her mug down. She had almost started to miss the feeling of the hot coffee because there was no time to wait for it to cool down, almost. The smile stayed in place during her entire morning routine and only widened as she parked her car in front of the school. Of course, she’d been here every day in the last few weeks to prepare herself and the school for the new year but this time the grass field in front of her was filled with students. It finally felt like coming home.

This was her fourth year as a teacher in this school, but she still couldn’t name the scent that hung in the hallways. It seemed a mix of paint, bleach and lemon even though the art room was at the opposite side of the building. The scent would probably always be a mystery, just like the mystery of how they got those gigantic pianos in the music room on the second floor.

The smell of coffee replaced the unnamed one as Floor opened the door to the teacher’s room and her smiled widened once again as her eyes met the ones of her favorite colleague. Floor and Sharon had both started at the same time in this school and since their subjects were both art related, they’d become friends within just a few days.

‘Floor! I’m so glad to finally see you!’ Sharon smiled before hugging her best friend. ‘How were your holidays?’

‘Oh, you know, same as always. Lonely and a lot of horror movies. I’m glad I can teach again!’

‘Yeah, me too!’

‘And does that have anything to do with a certain student?’ Floor grinned.

‘I have no idea of what you’re talking about.’

Sharon’s lips could be amazing liars; her eyes still spoke the truth. Floor easily saw the lights in Sharon’s eyes as the other woman’s thoughts wandered to her student. Tarja, a by now second year student, had taken over her art teacher’s mind since the very first class. The entire year Floor had listened to Sharon talking non-stop about her and teased her best friend with her crush. She still didn’t get how a teacher could fall for one of her students, but she was ready for another year of teasing.

The first year students were just as happy and optimistic as Floor remembered them. Some boys still had blue dyed hair. For a moment Floor felt sad for them, she knew that in just two years they wouldn’t feel crazy enough anymore to have blue hair. Pressure would take away their craziness and she would do anything to make them feel crazy as long as possible. She listened to their stories, discovered who they were and with every story she fell deeper in love with her job. She loved her students and she would protect them at all costs.

The fact that she loved the teenagers in her class unfortunately didn’t mean she suddenly knew all their names. By the time the fifth class walked out of her classroom she’d already forgotten half of their names but she was glad when a bunch of familiar faces walked in to replace them. These were her second year students. These were students who had lost pieces of themselves but Floor still loved them, maybe secretly even more than the new students.

A smile automatically appeared as Tarja walked in. Her long black hair looked as soft as ever, her smile still brightened everyone’s day and her voice was still the cheeriest one of the class. Floor might not have fallen for her as Sharon did, but still she had to admit that Tarja was a beautiful young woman. By the chattering of the other students Floor concluded they just had their art class and the teacher could only imagine Sharon’s face as she discovered Tarja had gotten more beautiful over the summer.

Floor’s attention was caught by another student as Tarja sat down and for a moment time seemed to freeze. The hair of the last student to walk in held a hint of black and purple. Her curls danced on her shoulders as she entered the classroom. The piercings in her nose reflected the sunlight but the freckles on her face won the fight for attention. The student turned her head and flashed an almost magical smile as she saw the teacher. Floor’s heartrate increased as the student came closer and she could smell the coconut scent of the girl’s shampoo.

‘Hi, my name is Charlotte, I’m a new student.’

Floor should have known. A girl that was so beautiful would also be blessed with an angelic voice. The teacher’s hands were caught between her desk and thighs as she leaned on them, but she was sure they were shaking. Floor barely trusted her body to do anything, but she still managed to smile.

‘Welcome… Charlotte.’

The girl’s name tasted like heaven on her lips and she kept staring at her while realization struck her. Now she was the one with a crush on her student.


	2. Chapter 2

The art history classroom had never been so hot in September. Floor’s hands were sweating, her heart was beating faster and her mouth went dry every time she looked up. It was like looking right into the sun every time she looked at Charlotte.

It was already the fourth time that the new girl was in her class and every time she had something new to drive Floor crazy. During the second class she had discovered the tattoo on her student’s arm and now she got the urge to run her finger over the peacock feather every time she saw it. During the third class one of the other student’s had told a joke and it turned out that Charlotte had the happiest laugh ever.

Today she was wearing a skirt. Not just a skirt but one that flirted with the rules about clothing. There was a good chance that the skirt was too short but Floor knew she would die if she decided the check it. She’d have to touch those glorious long legs and she was sure she would burn her hand if she came anything close.

The legs, the tattoo, the freckles, the hair, the smile… Charlotte was killing her. She tried to focus on other things, on other students, and that’s when her eye fell on Tarja. The girl sat a few seats behind Charlotte and Floor realized it was the first time she saw her wearing ripped jeans. It must have killed Sharon.

Floor could imagine Sharon’s hands as they slid up Tarja’s legs and lingered a bit longer where she could touch the girl’s skin. The teacher knew exactly what if felt like to have Sharon’s hands on her body and even though it had been several months since they’d touched each other in that way, she could almost feel her best friend hand as she looked at Tarja’s legs. She could imagine the student tilting her head as Sharon kissed the pale skin of her neck and slipped her hands under Tarja’s shirt. Imaginary moans echoed in Floor’s mind, followed by an imaginary gasp as Sharon’s hand disappeared in the ripped jeans. She could see Tarja giving in, surrendering herself to the art teacher and closing her eyes in pleasure.

One of the students calling out for her pulled her from her thoughts. Sharon was gone, Tarja was still fully clothed and sitting on her chair. A slightly light-headed Floor stood and made her way to the student who didn’t seem to understand ‘Read the chapter in silence, ask questions later’ and she prayed she wasn’t blushing as she walked passed Tarja. She could feel the wetness that had grown between her legs and had to keep reminding herself that there was no way her students could know about it.

The moment Floor sat down again her thoughts returned Tarja and Sharon for a second before Charlotte caught her attention. It was such a simple movement, just the act of stroking her hair out of her face and revealing the skin in her neck for not even half a second. Floor was dying inside.

She wanted to touch her student so badly, kiss every single freckle that adorned her body. She could hear Charlotte’s moan as she softly bit that beautiful neck before running her tongue over the hurt spot. She wondered what kind of lip balsam the redhead used and for some reason she was sure it had to be strawberry. With the taste already on her lips Floor let her eyes wander over the student’s body, her hands itching to touch those wonderful breasts. Even though they were covered by a purple top, the teacher knew they weren’t anything less than perfect. She wanted to squeeze them, kiss them and she suddenly realized that she really liked biting. Floor sighed as the student adjusted her position and crossed her legs. The skirt crawled a bit higher and revealed some more of those glorious legs. Great, more skin she could only imagine to touch and kiss.

Unable to look at the redhead any longer, Floor looked down at her desk and smiled as she saw the watch on her wrist. Only 5 more minutes of class, she could as well dismiss them.

‘That’s it for today. Make sure you have your questions ready for next class and enjoy your extra 5 free minutes.’

Within seconds the quiet classroom was filled with talking students and moving furniture. Floor kept her eyes on her desk, pretending to be reading the same chapter as her students. It took all her willpower to not look up and stare at Charlotte and just when she thought she had succeeded, two glorious legs stood still in front of her desk. Floor’s eyes lingered a bit too long on the naked skin as she looked up and she just hoped the student hadn’t noticed it.

‘Can I help you?’

‘I hope you can.’ Charlotte smiled. ‘I realized I didn’t really see the same things as the others in their first year. I tried going through it on my own but I still have a lot of questions and I was wondering if you could help me?’

For a second Floor just stared at her. Charlotte was asking her help, was asking to spend more time together even though it had nothing to do with her fantasies. She knew she should say no. She knew she should tell Charlotte to ask one of her fellow students to help her. And yet, she heard herself saying “Of course” and the bright smile that she got as an answer made it impossible to take her words back.

Floor couldn’t stop herself from staring at her student’s butt as she walked out of the classroom. A groan left her mouth as she lay down her head on her desk and closed her eyes. This student was going to be her death.


	3. Chapter 3

A moan left Floor’s mouth as she slowly felt the frustrations leaving her body. The lips that were kissing hers were as hot as the hand that had found its way under her shirt, the other woman just as impatient as her. With just one more step Floor had Sharon trapped between her and one of the desks in the art room. The scent of the other teacher’s perfume overpowered the one of the paint as Floor bit down on her friend’s neck, getting a groan as response. Quickly Floor pressed her lips on Sharon’s again, they still were at school after all.

The warm hand that had found its way under Floor’s black bra moved down and easily slipped under the hem of the tall teacher’s skirt. Floor felt the cold air of the room on her thighs as her skirt was lifted and she moaned as Sharon grabbed her butt. Nails almost buried themselves into warm skin through the fabric of Floor’s soaked panties as Sharon softly bit down on the lower lip between her teeth.

The art teacher licked her lips as she sunk through her knees and the lust was written all over her face. She looked Floor right in the eye as she hooked her fingers behind the fabric of the panties and pulled them down, inhaling the sharp scent of arousal. Not wanting to be teased Floor grabbed Sharon’s ponytail and pushed her face between her firm thighs. She groaned as Sharon’s nose hit her clit and she could feel the other woman grinning. Goosebumps spread over Floor’s body as Sharon’s tongue came out and ran through her folds, touching everything within reach.

With closed eyes Floor let her head rest in her neck as she used one hand to keep Sharon in place. The art teacher knew exactly what she was doing, but Floor couldn’t risk her friend pulling away to tease her. Sharon was great at teasing, and unfortunately she also was aware of that. At the few occasions in the last years the two teachers had used each other for personal needs Sharon had proven to be anything but innocent in the bedroom and that was exactly why Floor was here now. That, and the fact that the students wouldn’t notice any extra stains or smells in the art room anyway.

Floor gasped as Sharon’s tongue was joined by two fingers, stroking her folds before disappearing inside of her. She tightened the grip on the hair in her hand as she realized how much she had missed this feeling. She and Sharon might not be lovers, they sure knew how to please one another. Like any healthy young woman Floor had a drawer with some toys next to her bed, but the real thing was still so much better. The feeling of warm soft skin, movement inside her body that was controlled by someone else, a warm mouth that covered her sex and a wet tongue that played with her clit. The pace of Sharon’s fingers matched the one of her tongue and it simply was driving the other teacher crazy. Floor’s knees were getting weak but she only wanted more. She tried moving her hips at the same pace but that only resulted in Sharon going faster. The thrusts of her fingers were harder and deeper, Floor’s moans grew louder and just when she thought she couldn’t take any more, Sharon used what she called her _magic trick_. It was a mix of twisting her wrist, arching her fingers and thrusting extra deep while pressing her tongue flat against her clit and it violently pushed Floor over the edge.

Sharon slowly kept thrusting as she came down from her height. It almost hurt to catch her breath and she smiled at the feeling that buzzed through her veins until the image of a cute redhead girl appeared in her mind. The imaginary Charlotte smiled at her, turned a lock of her hair around her finger and slowly licked her lips.

Determined to get the image out of her head Floor pulled Sharon up by her ponytail and roughly pressed their lips together. She tasted herself on the other teacher’s lips and pushed her against the desk again before lifting her on top of it. With the image of her student still in mind she quickly opened Sharon’s pants and pulled the jeans down before tossing them aside. She was pretty sure she was hurting her friend as she inserted two of her fingers without any kind of warning, but she needed it.

Sharon’s gasp ended in a moan and for a second the sound of the teacher’s pleasure was stronger than Floor’s imagination. The next thrust had the same effect and Floor immediately set a steady pace, she needed Sharon to moan to keep her thoughts off Charlotte.

Floor easily wrapped her arm around Sharon’s body and unclasped her bra within a second. Using her weight the tall teacher leaned closer to Sharon to push her down and the other woman wrapped her arms around Floor’s body as she got the hint. Floor buried her teeth in the soft flesh of Sharon’s neck as her back touched the desk. The soft scream Sharon released gave Floor the strength she needed and watched the poor woman underneath her as her thrusts became harder.

Sharon’s nails buried themselves in Floor’s back as the taller one used her teeth again. The light pain felt amazing and finally Floor had the feeling of being in control again. She was the one to make someone’s mind to go blank, she was driving someone crazy, she was making someone almost scream her name. She was the one in control and she enjoyed watching Sharon’s helpless body as her orgasm hit her.

For almost an entire minute the classroom was filled with heavy breathing while the two teachers looked each other right in the eye. Sharon’s voice slightly cracked as she finally had enough air to speak.

‘Are you going to tell me what’s going on or should I expect more moments where you just walk in and fuck me?’

Floor sighed and closed her eyes as she rested her forehead on Sharon’s. Carefully she climbed off the other teacher and sat down on the desk next to her while the effect of her orgasm already wore off.

‘It’s Charlotte.’

‘The new student?’ Sharon asked as she sat up too.

‘She’s driving me crazy. Her smile and her legs and her voice… I know I shouldn’t have these thoughts because she’s a student but I just…’

‘Want to fuck her?’

‘YES!’ Floor almost shouted before sighing again. ‘I don’t get how you survive with Tarja in your class.’

‘Masturbating, that’s how I survive.’ Sharon laughed. ‘But hey, this is perfect! We can do each other instead of our students. We both get sex and no one has to know we have a crush on our students. Friends with benefits.’

‘We became friends with benefits 4 years ago.’ Floor pointed out. ‘But sure, that can work.’

Without another word Floor jumped off the desk and grabbed her panties from underneath it. Groaning as she realized how wet they were she considered not putting them on again, but still decided against it. Sharon was still struggling with her jeans as the taller teacher left the classroom and made her way towards her own.

The distance between their classrooms wasn’t that big, but it was big enough for Floor to realize that she still had to teach Charlotte’s class and she’d have to visit Sharon once more that afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Floor was sure it had to be strawberry. Why else would someone bite their lip so often? Charlotte’s lip balm just had to be strawberry flavored and she was dying to get it confirmed. She wanted to tell the student to just stop biting her lip and let her do it. She wouldn’t have to worry, she’d be careful, or rough if that was what Charlotte was into. Oh god, what if Charlotte liked it just as rough as she did? What if she used that sweet voice of hers to talk dirty… or what if she was a screamer?

‘I know my handwriting isn’t as pretty as yours, but I hope you can read it.’

The redhead’s lower lip was still caught between her teeth as she shoved her scheme in Floor’s direction. The teacher had started her extra class with making Charlotte summarize the course and the entire first chapter of the course was written down in a scheme that was so neatly it almost scared her. What was she talking about ‘not as pretty as yours’? This girl could write a list for grocery shopping and Floor would still read it like it was her first love letter.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll read everything you write. I mean can, I can read everything.’

A giggle escaped the student’s lips as Floor felt her blood rushing to her cheeks. She quickly looked at the scheme and tried to not make a big deal of it, but she felt Charlotte’s eyes burning on her body. Was she checking her out? No way, that was impossible. And yet, when Floor looked up she saw the redhead quickly looking up.

‘The scheme looks great. Did you get the entire story of Isis and Osiris?’

‘I think I did.’ Charlotte smiled. ‘But could you maybe summarize it again? I understand everything a lot better when you explain it.’

‘Eh, okay. The entire Egyptian culture is based on the story, it’s basically their Genesis. Everything is born out of order. Osiris was a king and was married to one of his sisters, Isis. He was killed by his brother Seth and his body was cut in pieces and thrown in the river. The king was dead and that caused chaos. Isis collected the pieces and put them back together before having intercourse with the dead body. She got pregnant and nine months later their son Horus was born. When he was old enough, he took revenge for his father and killed his uncle Seth, which made the Order return.’

‘And what does this have to do with art?’

Within a second the atmosphere in the classroom had changed. Charlotte knew the answer to her question and she wasn’t even making a big effort in hiding it. Her eyes and smile spoke words that had nothing to do with the course. Floor’s mouth went dry as Charlotte’s knee suddenly rested against hers and a pink tongue slipped between the lips of her student, the redhead slowly licking her lips as patiently waited for an answer.

‘The eh- the Egyptians based their entire culture on it.’ Floor mumbled as she tried to ignore Charlotte, convinced that she was seeing things that were not actually there. ‘In every temple you’ll find the story, the pharaohs are buried the same way as Osiris was. Their entire culture is based on Order and Chaos, and so is their art.’

‘Wow, now I understand everything so much better.’ Charlotte smiled as she started gathering her books. ‘You are such a good teacher, I’m already looking forward to our next meeting.’

Her voice almost sounded evil as she pulled her skirt down a little and let her hand touch Floor’s knee before getting up and leaving the classroom. Floor had never realized how thin the border between seduction and evil could be, until she spent half an hour alone with Charlotte. The young redhead had powers that only seemed to touch her, made her see things that were not really there. There was no way Charlotte was flirting with her, it had to be her imagination.

As if Sharon knew she was needed she walked in only half a minute after Charlotte had left and sat down on her seat.

‘You’re right, she does have a hot ass.’ Sharon smiled while appreciating the warmed chair.

‘Shut up, I can’t take it anymore. I am actually going crazy.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘She’s flirting with me!’ Floor almost shouted. ‘Like, not really probably but she smiles and she licks her lips and compliments me.’

‘Maybe you just need to get laid again. I got some time in 2 hours.’

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Floor thought it was just her imagination again as she saw Charlotte standing in the doorway, but seeing Sharon’s smile she was really there.

‘I’m so sorry for bothering you again, Miss Jansen.’ The redhead smiled as she made her way towards the teachers. ‘but I accidentally took your pen with me and I wanted to return it.’

With a smile she handed Floor the pen, holding on to it just a bit longer than necessary.

‘Thank you, Charlotte.’

The smile was still in place as the student turned around and slightly swayed her hips on her way out. Floor was convinced her skirt was higher now than it was 2 minutes ago, but she was not at all complaining about the skin it was revealing now.

‘You’re fucked.’

‘Excuse me?’ Floor asked as she looked at her friend again.

‘You were right, she is flirting with you. You, my friend, are fucked.’


	5. Chapter 5

Floor never believed it when people stated that the devil was a master in disguise, but now she had the living proof right in front of her eyes. How could something so evil and filled with bad intentions be so beautiful? She had always believed that Evil would shine through, that it was too bad to be completely covered by beauty. And she was right. The eyes are the windows of the soul, and it were Charlotte’s hazel eyes that let the evil part of her shine through.

‘You needed me?’

Floor turned around and smiled as she saw Sharon leaning against the door of the classroom. She was glad that she finally had an excuse to look away from grass field next to the school. With a grin she walked towards the art teacher and cupped her face before pressing their lips together briefly.

‘Again?’ Sharon laughed as she pulled back. ‘Is she really that irresistible today?’

‘You should see it.’

Floor grabbed her friend’s wrist and pulled her over to the window. The field was filled with students but it wasn’t that hard to spot the redhead sitting a few meters below them. She seemed to just be talking to her friends without noticing the two teachers on the first floor that were staring at her.  
Then she turned around.  
The corners of her lips curled themselves into something between a smile and a grin. Her tongue came peeping for a brief second and her eyes seemed as if she wanted to eat Floor alive. This girl was pure evil and she knew it.

‘You need to get away from that window.’

Floor had no time to answer. Within a minute Sharon had pulled her away from the glass and pushed her against her desk, her lips firmly pressed against the other teacher’s. Sharon didn’t waste any time and immediately started working on the button of Floor’s pants. She easily slipped her hand in the jeans and stroke her friend’s underwear before moving up again. The skin of Floor’s stomach felt cold under her touch and she smiled when she found a set of hard nipples when her hand moved up. The art teacher moved her mouth from Floor’s lips to her neck and softly bit down before running her tongue over the hurt spot.

Usually it drove Floor crazy when Sharon did this. Her neck was one of the most sensitive spots of her entire body, but now it barely seemed to do anything. Sharon’s warm hands left goosebumps as they traveled over her body, but the warm feeling that was supposed to follow seemed to be missing. The fire of arousal that should be building was barely a little flame of a small candle. Sharon wasn’t doing anything wrong, she did everything that Floor loved, she just didn’t feel like it was her body that was feeling touched. The art teacher captured her lips again and she tried to kiss her back as passionately as possible. She wanted this, she wanted relief, but somehow it didn’t feel right.

She was surprised when Sharon’s hands stopped moving and the smaller woman pulled back from their kiss. They looked at each other for a moment that felt way too long before Sharon sighed.

‘This isn’t working, is it?’

‘I’m sorry.’ Floor apologized as she shook her head. ‘I want to, but for some reason it doesn’t feel right.’

‘You want Charlotte.’

Sharon was right, she wanted Charlotte. She wanted her student to be the one that bit her neck and left goosebumps on her body. She wanted Charlotte’s eyes to look at as her orgasm hit her; she wanted to kiss Charlotte’s lips as she came down from her height.   
The thoughts scared her. Had this really come to the point where this wasn’t just lust anymore? It wasn’t enough anymore to just have sex, it had to be with _her_. She only wanted Charlotte and Floor realized how incredibly wrong that was.

She felt Sharon’s eyes on her as the realization sunk in. The other woman seemed worried and she wrapped an arm around her as she sat down next to her on the desk.

‘Do you want to go out for drinks tonight? I think you could use it to just think about nothing at all.’

Floor only nodded. Yeah, thinking about nothing at all seemed like a very good idea.

Not thinking didn’t seem an option. Here in the bar Floor was thinking even more, but at least the subjects of her thoughts were a lot better. She thought about what cocktail she’d try next, where she knew that song from that was playing just that bit too loud. She thought about the woman behind the bar and the great night they had together a few months before. The alcohol was definitely doing its job and the fact that Sharon was singing along and slightly out of tune was the proof of it.

With a simple hand movement Floor requested a refill, which was served with a smile by… Simone? Lzzy? Or was this Merel? Deciding it didn’t matter Floor brought the glass to her lips and welcomed the sweet taste on her tongue. A smile was about to break out on her lips when she noticed the look on Sharon’s face. Was she already that drunk that she was about to cry?

‘I think I need more alcohol.’

Sharon’s voice was serious. Too serious and too sober. Floor turned around and followed her friend’s gaze, eventually spotting Charlotte and Tarja at the other side of the bar. This was bad, this was very bad. Floor knew they should leave, that they would not be able to control themselves if they stayed and drank even more alcohol. And yet, she heard herself asking for another cocktail.


	6. Chapter 6

Coffee was her best friend in the morning, even on the mornings she dragged herself to school with a hangover. Floor couldn’t remember a lot of the previous evening but there for sure had been a lot of alcohol involved. She remembered the bar and being there with Sharon. She remembered Tarja and Charlotte walking in and she remembered talking to the bartender, who turned out to be Simone, after Sharon left her alone. The rest of the evening was one big blur. Where had Sharon gone and did she make it home safely? Usually they spent drinking nights together and they’d wake up in the same bed, but that was not what had happed this morning. Floor had woken up on her own, not really sure how she’d gotten there but relieved when she realized she didn’t smell like sex.

Happy whistling made the teacher look up from her coffee and she was glad when she saw it was Sharon who entered the teachers’ room. The art teacher seemed to be fine and in an awfully good mood as she sat down next to Floor. She was still whistling and only stopped after the taller teacher sent her a deadly glare.

‘Go away with your good mood.’ Floor groaned.

‘Ahw, is someone a little hungover?’

‘How can you not be? You drank just as much as I did and you seem so happy, like you just had an orgasm.’

Sharon only answered with a ‘Hmm’ and that was the moment Floor’s memory started returning. Didn’t Sharon leave her to talk to Tarja, to tell her she shouldn’t be drinking in the middle of the week? Slowly Floor moved her eyes from her coffee to her friend and she gasped as she saw the dark spot behind Sharon’s ear. If that was not a hickey Floor was willing to eat her shoe.

‘Oh. My. God.’

‘What?’ Sharon asked with her most innocent smile.

‘Did you sleep with Tarja?’ Floor had lowered her voice to a whisper, but she still looked around to be sure no one else would hear them.

‘I eh, I don’t know what you’re talking about…’

‘You liar, you slept with a student.’

Sharon bit her lip as her good mood slowly walked out of the room. For a moment, Floor thought the art teacher was about to cry, but then she sighed and smiled.

‘Yes, I did, and I do not regret it. It was so good, it was mind blowing. It was the best sex of my life! No offense, you’re amazing, but I cried out for Jesus yesterday.’

‘Sharon, you slept with a _student_.’

‘I know.’ Sharon smiled. ‘And you should do the same. Stop torturing yourself and go screw your student. Make Charlotte see all the corners of your classroom, you can thank me later.’

This was a bad idea. This was a very, very bad idea that was too tempting to not do it. Floor watched her students gathering their books and pens before getting up. One by one they left the classroom until only Charlotte and Floor were left. The redhead was close to the door, it was now or never.

‘Charlotte, can I talk to you?’

‘Is it about yesterday?’ Charlotte asked as she turned around. ‘Are you going to give me a lecture about how I shouldn’t drink during the week?’

The evil smile was back. The redhead knew exactly what was going and if she could continue playing her innocent role, so could Floor.

Indeed.’ The teacher answered as she stood up and walked over to close the door. ‘I can’t have hungover students in my classes.’

‘Are you going to punish me now? Like miss den Adel did with Tarja?’

The lust was written all over Charlotte face. Floor could feel her warm breath on her body as she closed the distance between them, stepping closer to the redhead until her back touched the door. With a single movement Floor locked the door and grinned as she looked into Charlotte’s eyes.

‘Exactly.’

Only half a second later Charlotte had her lips pressed against her teacher’s, to which Floor reacted by pushing the young woman against the door. The kiss was filled with lust, Charlotte’s hand had tangled themselves in the brunette’s hair and the moan that filled the classroom could be from any of them. Floor placed her hands on the redhead’s hips and she smiled as she felt the student biting her lower lip. She was right about the strawberry.

Floor felt the redhead pulling the brown locks in her hands as the teacher forced one of her long legs between hers and pressed her thigh against the student’s center. Charlotte liked it rough, so she was getting it rough.

Floor moved her hands from the student’s hips to her breasts and both of the women moaned as she squeezed them. Charlotte’s nails buried themselves in her teacher’s neck, making Floor moan once again. The brunette moved one of her hands down again and let it slip under the student’s skirt. She was pleased to find wet panties, but only stroke the girl’s center once before moving the wet fabric aside.

Charlotte gasped as Floor ran her finger through her wet folds and she moaned as the digit found her clit. Everything about this was so exciting. Charlotte’s body felt so good but the fact that this was unacceptable but they were doing it anyway, in a place where people could discover them, made Floor more than confident. She carefully circled Charlotte’s entrance and pulled back from the kiss to look her in the eye.

‘Are you a virgin?’

‘Just fuck me.’ Charlotte almost begged as she shook her head.

The student moaned and threw back her head as Floor let her finger enter the girl, slowly but as deep as possible. She was careful even though she knew Charlotte liked rough, she didn’t want to hurt her. Slowly Floor started thrusting, her eyes focused on the redhead face.

‘More, and harder.’

That was all the teacher needed. She added a second finger with the next thrust and fastened her pace. Charlotte moaned loader and she wrapped her leg around Floor’s thigh to give her better access. Happy with the space Floor adjusted the position of her hand and made her thrusts harder. The look on Charlotte’s face was what the teacher had dreamed of for weeks but it kept turning her on. Using all her frustrations Floor increased the speed of her hand once again and made sure the palm of her hand touched the student’s clit with every thrust.

Charlotte’s breathing was almost as fast as the teacher’s hand and Floor knew she had to be close to her orgasm. Her head was still resting against the door and the teacher couldn’t resist the beautiful neck any longer. Roughly she bit down on the soft skin while arching her fingers deep inside of her student. Charlotte’s muscles contracted around her fingers, her hair was caught in the student’s grip and the loud moan sounded music in Floor’s ears.

The brunette slowly kept thrusting as Charlotte came down from her height. Carefully she pulled her fingers out and held them in front of the student’s face, patiently waiting for her to open her eyes. Once the hazel eyes opened and Charlotte saw the fingers she eagerly took them in her mouth and licked them clean. After just a few seconds Floor pulled her hand back and left her student leaning against the door. She walked over to her desk and unbuttoned her jeans, making sure Charlotte had a good view on her ass as she leaned down to take her pants and underwear off. Easily she hopped on her desk and she smiled as she saw Charlotte was still trying to catch her breath.

‘Get here, on your knees.’

On slightly wobbly knees Charlotte walked over to the desk and kneeled between her teacher’s legs with her hands on the firm thighs. Floor didn’t want to wait any longer and immediately pushed the girl’s face into her core, her hand resting on the back of her head to keep her in place. She hissed as she felt the student’s hot wet tongue running through her folds and leaned her head back. It only took Charlotte a few licks to find her teacher’s clit. The moans that filled the classroom quickly became loader and Floor knew she wouldn’t last much longer. All these weeks of frustration had led to this moment and it was better than she’d imagined it. The teacher lost it when Charlotte buried her nails in Floor’s tights and left angry red lines as the orgasm hit the brunette. She still had her fingers wrapped in red hair and she pushed the girl’s face deeper into her core as she rode out her orgasm.

As the ability to think came back to Floor she pulled the student up by her hair and pressed their lips together again. This kiss was soft, but the teacher still moaned as she tasted herself of Charlotte’s lips. The student pulled back as soon as Floor let go of the red hair in her hand and she smiled before making her way towards the door again.

‘Charlotte?’

‘Yes, miss Jansen?’ Charlotte innocently answered as she turned around.

‘I need you to work on your behavior, if it doesn’t improve I’ll have to punish you again. Do you understand that?’

The girl smiled and licked the last of Floor’s juices off her lips as she looked her teacher right in the eye.

‘I understand, and I’m looking forward to it.’

With those words Charlotte left the classroom and Floor leaned back on her desk.

‘Me too, Charlotte, me too.’


End file.
